


moments in time

by renesaramis



Series: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesaramis/pseuds/renesaramis
Summary: In which we begin with four boys, connected in ways they'll never understand.
Series: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/508215
Kudos: 11





	moments in time

Some people said he was a miracle. Others claimed the young boy was a punishment from God, living proof that his parents were full of sin.

Or maybe it was the child who was the sinner. They weren’t quite sure.

His father’s dæmon was some sort of flying squirrel, and his mother’s had been a herding dog, and they had raised their odd child with the same expectations as they would any other normal youth. The mother knitted a small white mouse with some scrap wool when the boy was of school age, and he often stroked the dear thing as if it were a real dæmon, surely missing what others had that he did not.

The woollen mouse was named Ève, when the dog-dæmon finally let slip the name they would’ve called the child’s dæmon by.

As the years slipped by, the mouse became an unnecessary object of the child’s affection, and his attention moved to duelling and playing, and other things boys had their minds on at that age. Often, he found that his lack of dæmon gave him an advantage; he was quicker than his playmates and wasn’t easily caught out of hiding spots because he had no dæmon to whisper with. He was, despite his oddity, a relatively popular child amongst the others in the village, the rumours about his apparent sinfulness almost extinct.

And then his mother died.

The rumours bled through the streets of Lupiac, diagnosing an epidemic of curses that the child had bestowed upon his poor mother, and mothers warned their children to stay away from him, lest he curse _them_ , too.

His father and his dæmon became the youth’s closest companions from then on; he dared not leave the house alone, until his father made a promise.

One day, when the young man had perfected his duelling skills, his father would deliver him to Paris, and help him earn a commission for the King’s Musketeers. It would be difficult, he had been warned, but the youth was eager to learn and put in hours long after the father and his dæmon had retired in the evenings.

He _would_ become a Musketeer, no matter how long it took him.

And then, when he had earned his commission and his pauldron, he would fit in, just like everybody else.


End file.
